Punishment
by Onyx-tan
Summary: Yoongi yang mendapat hukuman dari guru matematikanya/ by: milkchoco/nb:dibaca sebelum/sesudah buka puasa/ RnR juseyooo


**Punishment**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cast : Park Jimin x Min Yoongi**

 **Genre : Drama & Romance**

 **Rate : M**

 **Author : Milkchoco**

 **Warning! BL/yaoi/malexmale/adult**

 ** _Colab fic_**

 **Teruntuk Picocolatos~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

Bel berakhirnya istirahat telah berbunyi . Membuat Yoongi yang masih asik tiduran di atap sekolahnya menggerutu kesal. Apalagi mengingat pelajaran terakhirnya adalah matematika. Yoongi berjalan dengan lesu menuju kelasnya.

Yoongi juga mendapati hampir seluruh teman sekelasnya berwajah lesu sepertinya. Melangkahkan kakinya menuju bangkunya. "hahaha.. wajahmu lesu sekali Yoongi"

"berisik kau kuda jelek" ketusnya sembari mendudukkan bokong berisinya di bangku. Memulai ritual tidurnya.

"Yoongi, Yoongi.. Park seonsaengnim sudah datang" Hoseok mulai mengguncangkan tubuh sahabatnya itu. Tapi Yoongi malah berdecak dan melanjutkan tidurnya. Hoseok hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, dan berdoa semoga Yoongi tidak meninjunya besok. _But, Hell_! Itu salah Yoongi sendiri.

 **.**

"eunghh" lenguh Yoongi. Oh! Ternyata dia sudah terbangun.

"tidurmu nyenyak, Min" Yoongi langsung terduduk mendengar suara tegas seseorang

Yoongi menolehkan kepalanya ke samping kirinya. Matanya membulat. Hoseok sudah tidak ada disampingnya. "teman-temanmu sudah pulang" ujar suara tegas itu. Yoongi segera menolehkan pandangannya ke depan.

Bibirnya terkatup rapat melihat guru matematikanya menatapnya dengan pandangan sedikit kesal.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"a-aahh ahh ssaem ughh"

"panggil aku Jimin sayang"

"ngaahh Jim-Jiminhh akhh oughh"

Tubuh Yoongi terhentak-hentak hebat seiring kejantanan Jimin yang menumbuknya kuat. Dihiraukannya soal matematika yang baru separuh ia kerjakan. Pikirannya sudah tidak fokus pada soal akibat rasa nikmat yang menderanya. Bibirnya terbuka dan menutup bak ikan yang kehabisan air, di bagian kedua sudut bibir sampai dagunya terdapat saliva yang entah saliva miliknya atau pria perkasa yang menggagahinya. Kedua tangannya menggenggam erat meja guru.

"fokus pada soalmu Min Yoongi. Ingat kau boleh belum keluar sebelum semua soal selesai"

 _'plak plak plak'_

Jimin memberi tamparan kuat pada pipi bokong milik Yoongi mengakibatkan si pemilik menggeram antara menikmati dan tidak. Yoongi meremat pensilnya kuat saat dirasanya hendak mencapai puncak, apalagi dengan bantuan kedua tangan Jimin yang mengurut kejantanannya sesuai tempo pada tumbukan di _hole_ nya.

"sshh si-sial ahh a-aku tidak tahan ughh c-cummhhh aghhh"

 _'splurt'_

Matanya memejam kala mendapati cairannya keluar.

 _"Shit!"_

Mengumpat sebelum mengeluarkan kejantanannya dari _hole_ Yoongi. Jimin membalikkan tubuh Yoongi dan mencengkram pipinya kuat. "Sialan! Aku sudah mengatakan untuk tidak keluar sebelum soalmu selesai kan!"

"kau akan dihukum kalau begitu"

Jimin mengambil sabuknya dan bersiap untuk mencambuk Yoongi tanpa mengiraukan wajah takut milik Yoongi. Ia membalikkan badan Yoongi untuk menghadap kearah meja lagi.

"J-jangan—"

 **Ctar**

"arghhh"

 **Ctar**

"ku-ku mohon"

 **Ctar**

"sa-sakitthh"

Jimin membuang sabuknya kemudian memeluk Yoongi dan mulai mencumbunya kembali. Ia menarik sisi wajah Yoongi lalu mencium bibir muridnya yang sudah menjadi candu untuknya. Dan bingo! Yoongi terbuai kembali.

"aku belum keluar Min Yoongi"

"u-unghh kalau begitu keluarkan didalamku nnhh"

"kau memang nakal sayang"

Membalikkan tubuh Yoongi untuk menghadapnya, Jimin membaringkan Yoongi dengan perlahan di meja guru, mengangkat kaki milik Yoongi dan menaruhnya diatas pundaknya. Kemudian dengan cepat kembali memasukkan kejantanannya.

Mereka kembali bergelut dengan kegiatan seks mereka. Diiringi dengan desahan Yoongi, geraman Jimin, suara kulit yang beradu, serta bunyi meja yang berdecit akibat kegiatan mereka. sampai akhirnya mencapai puncak

"Jim-jiminhh aku ughh cumm"

Jimin mempercepat lagi temponya, lalu dengan sekali hentakan kuat keduanya sama-sama mengeluarkan cairan masing-masing.

"Jiminhh"

"Yoongiihh"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi itu cara berjalan Yoongi nampak berbeda. Teman-teman sekolahnya memandang aneh dengan cara berjalannya, tapi tidak ia pedulikan. Termasuk Hoseok –sahabatnya- mengerutkan dahinya bingung sekaligus khawatir dengan cara ber jalan sahabatnya.

"Yoongi, ada apa dengan cara berjalanmu?" tanya Hoseok saat Yoongi berjalan melewatinya.

"berisiik!" sahutnya ketus dengan wajah memerah.

.

End

fic ke-2 MinYoon milik Milkchoco ^^

terimakasih sudah membaca dan meriview fanfic saya

RnR please


End file.
